Do You Believe Me Now?
by ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen
Summary: Song-fic based off of "Do You Believe Me Now" by Jimmy Wayne. Trent never liked the idea of Duncan and Gwen


**A/N: This is really sad. This is the third FanFiction I've written today. Stupid orthodontist. It's his fault I have too much time to kill. Hey, if I keep this up, I might be able to be a Beta Reader by noon. **

**Disclaimer: Canada owns TDI/TDA/TDWT. Not me. The song, "Do You Believe Me Now," belongs to Jimmy Wayne.**

_Do you remember the day I turned to you and said  
>I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you, yeah<br>And how he made you laugh  
>You just couldn't get what I was sayin'<br>It was my imagination_

Trent's pen paused. He tried to think of more lyrics. He looked by the woods, where Gwen, his ex-girlfriend, and Duncan, her new boyfriend, were sitting and laughing. Trent was completely against that relationship. Especially since it was the reason they had broken up and that he had practically shoved her into Duncan's arms. He started writing again.

_So do you believe me now?  
>I guess I really wasn't that crazy<br>And I knew what I was talkin' 'bout  
>Every time the sun goes down<br>He's the one that holdin' you baby  
>Yeah, and me I'm missin' you way across town<br>So do you believe me now?_

He had told Gwen that Duncan obviously liked her as _way_ more than a friend, but she just laughed and shook her head, calling him crazy as she did so. He knew he was right, whether or not she did too. Duncan knew he was right, but he wouldn't admit it. He was way too stubborn

_I'm kickin' myself for bein' the one foolish enough  
>Givin' him the chance to step in my shoes, oh<br>He bidin' his time when he saw our love was havin'  
>A moment of weakness, he was there between us<em>

If he hadn't started that fight, they'd probably still be together. At least longer than they had been. He knew Duncan would eventually tell her how he felt and he knew she felt the same, no matter how many times she denied it. He wished he hadn't fought with her, but it had been bothering him since her and Duncan's odd friendship had started. He didn't like it. He still didn't.

_So do you believe me now?  
>I guess I really wasn't that crazy<br>And I knew what I was talkin' 'bout  
>Every time the sun goes down<br>He's the one that holdin' you baby  
>Yeah, and me I'm missin' you way across town<br>So do you believe me now?_

He finished writing the second chorus when a squeal caused him to look up. He saw that Duncan had thrown her into the lake and she was glaring at him. Soon a smirk came across her face. She reached out, and with a little effort, pulled him in, causing her to laugh. He wished that was him. But it never would be. Gwen and Duncan. Duncan and Gwen. They were perfect for each other. She was the loner Goth and he was the juvenile delinquent punk.

_Ooh yeah, I bet now you see the light  
>Ooh yeah, what's the use of bein' right?<br>When I'm the lonely one tonight_

Gwen knew now that Trent was right. She had to know. She'd have to be pretty dumb not to. Especially since Lindsay even knew. Gwen was smarter than her. But, then again, a rock was smarter than her. Gwen knew. She just had to. And if she didn't, by the end of the night, she would.

_So do you believe me now?  
>I guess I really wasn't that crazy<br>And I knew what I was talkin' 'bout  
>Every time the sun goes down<br>He's the one that holdin' you baby  
>Yeah, and me I'm missin' you way across town<br>So do you believe me now?_

He was almost done. The song would be finished in time. He wanted Gwen to know how he felt about 'Gwuncan', the stupid couple name Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, and Leshawna had come up with. He wanted her to know he still cared about her. But he knew since she was with Duncan, it wouldn't really matter. Nothing would really matter. Even Courtney glaring at them the whole time while threatening to call her lawyers. Not Chris yelling at everyone to get ready for the talent show. Nothing.

_Yeah, so do you believe me now?  
>Yeah, every time the sun goes down<br>He's the one that holdin' you baby  
>Yeah, and me I'm missin' you way across town<br>So do you believe me now?_

Trent finished singing his song. The ending notes echoed for another minute before it was drowned out from the applause. He stood up off of the stool and walked back stage. He didn't see it, but Gwen was heading there, right after she told Duncan to wait. He didn't hear her. She was too silent.

"Trent?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked. He tried not to let himself hope.

She smiled softly and said, "I believe you." And walked away.

**A/N: Not my best work, but it'll have to do. At least the idea isn't buzzing around in my head anymore like my sister when she has something "important" to tell me. And it killed twenty minutes. That's still not enough, but it's better than nothing.**


End file.
